


City of clace

by Clace2002



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clace2002/pseuds/Clace2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just abit of clace to brighten your day</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of clace

I woke up with a gasp with Jace at my side his eyes still half shut with sleep "hey what's up you okay love " he rolled over to face me, it had been 3 months since edom and I was living half with Jace at the institute and half with my mother and Luke in there new apartment.i have still been having nightmares ever since watching my brother die but I slept better in with Jace. "Yeah just another nightmare , but I'll be okay " he wrapped two arms around me I rolled myself over so I was on top of him and kissed him long and hard he responded by opening my mouth and slipping his toung in he rubed his hand up my side and rested it just under my breast and the other on my but. I moved my hand into his golden locks and another on his washboard stomach. He trailed a line of soft kisses down my neck and undone my bra clasp and attacked my breast with his kisses and massaging my other with his fingers I released a moan and he smiled against my tit I slid my hand down his stomach and on top of his now tight boxers I slowly rubbed small circles around his hardness. The door swing open with a clash and guess who was standing in the doorway? Issabele fucking lightwood " oh by the Angel can you two not controll yourself for one night " Jace looked really angry " WHAT DO YOU WANT!" "I whant to sleep in with yous tonight, I still can't sleep" I put my bra back on and moved over in the bed making room for Izzy and slept threw the night.


End file.
